User blog:Arya Elf/Chat Log 2
CougarsRockc'mon Abby, i want an original question *4:54BgirlabbyOr I killed him *4:54Samdudeman120I die alone, then... *drags dying body to the middle of nowhere* *4:54BgirlabbyI'll give you another after! Just answer! *4:54CougarsRock.-. *i'd leave Sam alive, ok? *4:54Bgirlabby *sigh* * *Dies in the arms of nobody* *4:54CougarsRockyou asked *4:55Arya Elf...Abby. *4:55Samdudeman120Cliff, you and I will die together *4:55Cedric Of ChessingtonApaches are awesome. :3 30mm. M230 Chain Gun, AGM-114 Hellfire missiles, and Hydra 70 rockets. *4:55CougarsRockask me an original, now *4:55BgirlabbyArya, don't drop me *Yes, Samam *4:55Arya ElfSTOP DYING IN MY ARMS, PEOPLE. *4:55CougarsRockSam, i just didn't kill you, don't die on meh now * *4:55BgirlabbyNO *4:55Samdudeman120GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *4:55CougarsRockyou lied to me, Abby -_- *liar *Sammmmmmmmmmm *nnooooooooooooooooooooooooo *4:55BgirlabbyAlright, Mlu, pick three people here, one to kill, one to marry, and one to kiss *4:56CougarsRockO_O *4:56Samdudeman120O_o *4:56BgirlabbyPoor Sam and Ced *4:56Arya ElfXD *4:56BgirlabbyUnless.... * *4:56Samdudeman120Ohmai. *4:56CougarsRockshouldn't i just kiss the one i were to marry? P * * * *4:56BgirlabbyNope *4:56CougarsRockdarn *4:56Cedric Of ChessingtonMelodrama. *Welcome to the Lego star wars Cretions Wiki chat *4:56Bgirlabby *4:56Samdudeman120I have the answer, Mlu! *4:56BgirlabbyHurry up, I GTG soon *4:56CougarsRockone to kill..... Arya, sorry *4:56Arya ElfThat's okay. *4:56BgirlabbyArya, nooooo.... *StarwarsRocks2012 has joined the chat. *4:56StarwarsRocks2012I back. *4:56Arya ElfI wanna die anyway. *4:57BgirlabbyOh, Mlu, another choice *KILL ME INSTEAD * *4:57CougarsRockone to marry..... *IDK * *4:57StarwarsRocks2012Nooo, Arya. *4:57BgirlabbyRoooie **Roooxie *4:57CougarsRockone to kiss, Cedric *4:57StarwarsRocks2012You my master. *4:57BgirlabbyMarry him *4:57Arya ElfI loved you, Poopoo... *4:57Samdudeman120Aww.... *4:57StarwarsRocks2012I wuv woo, Master. *4:57Samdudeman120Cedric: Lucky man *4:57Bgirlabby *4:58CougarsRock.... i feel weird now *4:58Bgirlabby *4:58StarwarsRocks2012XD *4:58BgirlabbyYour turn *4:58CougarsRocknotice he doesn't respond :"P *4:58StarwarsRocks2012ASK ME SOMETHING! *4:58CougarsRock( *4:58BgirlabbyASK ME * *4:58CougarsRock* *4:58BgirlabbyGTG *4:58CougarsRock *bye *4:58BgirlabbyGoodbye *4:58StarwarsRocks2012Bye, Abbs. * *4:58Arya ElfAww, Abby... * *4:58Cedric Of ChessingtonSorry, checking out Gamespot. *4:58BgirlabbyI need to come on here more often at night * *4:58CougarsRockCed, you see my answer??? *4:58StarwarsRocks2012Indeed you do, Abbs. *4:58CougarsRockya, Abby *ya *Bgirlabby has left the chat. *4:59Arya ElfUser blog:Arya Elf/Chat Log *4:59Cedric Of Chessington@MLU: Yes, although I'm not affected in any way because it's virtual. *4:59Samdudeman120Cedric kissed an angel *4:59StarwarsRocks2012Yes. @Arya *4:59CougarsRocki'm an angel?? *4:59Samdudeman120Sarcasm *4:59CougarsRockthought so *4:59Cedric Of ChessingtonAh... Call of Duty: Ghosts. * *4:59Arya ElfXD *5:00Cedric Of ChessingtonGo ahead, beat me up because I like CoD. *5:00Samdudeman120Somebody gooooo *5:00CougarsRockmy turn *I'll ask Rocks *t or d, Rocks? *5:00StarwarsRocks2012CoD Ghosts is awesome, Ced. *5:00Samdudeman120Cedric: I love CoD Ghosts *5:00StarwarsRocks2012T. *5:00CougarsRockk *5:00StarwarsRocks2012I have it, and if you had a PS3 we'd play it all day. *5:00Samdudeman120XBOX 360 *5:00StarwarsRocks2012Bleh! *5:01Arya ElfYAY SAM! *I LOVE YOU! *5:01StarwarsRocks2012(hurl) *Aww. *5:01Arya ElfXbox. :3 *5:01Cedric Of Chessington@Rocks: I've got a PS3, but I usually play it on my XBOX 360. *5:01StarwarsRocks2012Poo on that. *You still love me, right, Arya? *5:01Arya ElfI will always love you, Poopoo. :3 *5:01Samdudeman120Arya: I'm taken, hon, sorry *5:01CougarsRockRocks, whom on this chat would you spend the rest of your life w/? (i think IK the answer ) *5:01Arya ElfYou're my brother, and I'm taken, too. *5:01Cedric Of ChessingtonHis Master. *5:01Samdudeman120lol I know. By My brother. *5:02StarwarsRocks2012Myself, MLU. *5:02Cedric Of Chessington *5:02Arya ElfLol, Rocks. *5:02Cedric Of ChessingtonGood answer. *5:02StarwarsRocks2012If not myself, then my Master. *5:02Arya ElfYay! :3 *5:02CougarsRocklolo, Rocks *your tuen *5:02Arya Elf*Cuddles my Poopoo bird* *5:02CougarsRock*turn *o.O *5:02StarwarsRocks2012 *5:02CougarsRockewww *5:02StarwarsRocks2012Ced, Truth or Dare *5:02CougarsRockweird *5:02Arya ElfIs not! *5:03CougarsRockyes, it is! *5:03Cedric Of ChessingtonI should get off the computer. I'm beginning to feel lazy and useless. *Goodbye. *5:03CougarsRockyou're cuddling your Poopoo bird boyfriend *5:03StarwarsRocks2012 *Bye, Ced. *5:03CougarsRockbye Ced *5:03StarwarsRocks2012*Poopoo bird pet MLU *5:03Arya ElfHE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! *5:03Samdudeman120Fare thee well, brother from ---- *5:03Arya ElfBye, Ced... *5:03Samdudeman120 *5:03CougarsRock @Arya *5:04StarwarsRocks2012A'ight, T or D, Master. *5:04Cedric Of Chessington *5:04Arya ElfGoing out with a Poopoo bird...unheard of. * *T *5:04CougarsRock *Cedric Of Chessington has left the chat. *5:04StarwarsRocks2012Okee. *Say you're starving *And there's only two ways to get food *5:05Samdudeman120A person or a rock *5:05StarwarsRocks20121. You have to chop off a limb and eat it *5:05Samdudeman120Ahh. That works too *5:05CougarsRocknot me, Sam *5:05StarwarsRocks20122. You have to kill, cook, and eat your pet Poopoo bird *Which would be me. *5:05CougarsRockgo w/ 2, Arya *5:05StarwarsRocks2012Which do you choose. *5:05CougarsRockThread:3350#2 xDDD *5:05StarwarsRocks2012The logical choice is 2. * *5:05CougarsRocklook at the link! * *5:05StarwarsRocks2012I did, MLU. *5:06CougarsRock... *5:06Arya ElfNoooo! *5:06StarwarsRocks2012Master, chooose. *5:06Arya ElfI wouldn't kill my Poopoo. *I would just die. *5:06CougarsRock *5:06Arya ElfI would let my Poopoo eat my body. *5:06StarwarsRocks2012It's a truth question. *5:06Arya ElfGAH! *5:06CougarsRockewww *5:06StarwarsRocks2012You need to choose one or the other. *5:06Arya ElfChop off a limb. *5:06StarwarsRocks2012That's madness. *5:06CougarsRockick *no kiddin', Rocks *5:06Arya ElfBut I love my Poopoo! *5:06StarwarsRocks2012Your turn, Master. *Why thank you, Master. *5:06CougarsRockOCL *5:06Arya ElfSam, Tord? *5:07CougarsRockObsessive Compulsive Love *5:07Arya ElfXD *5:07CougarsRock*Lover *5:07Arya ElfSammmy... *5:07StarwarsRocks2012 *5:08Arya ElfGAH, FINE. *Mlu, Tord? ::P ** *5:08CougarsRockD *5:08Samdudeman120Sorry, was AFK *5:08Arya ElfHmmm. *I PMed the dare. *5:09CougarsRockwhy? *5:10Arya ElfBecause, isn't he here? *5:10StarwarsRocks2012Who? *5:10CougarsRockidk *5:10StarwarsRocks2012Me? *5:10CougarsRocknot telling *and no *5:10StarwarsRocks2012I MUST KNOW DARE *5:11Arya ElfI'll tell you, Poopoo. *5:11CougarsRock *5:11StarwarsRocks2012Okee. *@Master *MLU, it be your turn. *5:11CougarsRockk *Arya, T or D? *5:12Arya ElfT. *5:12StarwarsRocks2012 *Why not me? Just skip over me why don't you. * *5:12Samdudeman120What was the dare? *5:12Arya ElfXD *5:12StarwarsRocks2012You may not know, Sam. *5:12Arya ElfI'll PM you, Sam. *5:13Samdudeman120Ohmai... *5:13StarwarsRocks2012Guess what, Arya. *5:13Samdudeman120 *5:13Arya ElfWhat, Poopoo? :3 *5:13StarwarsRocks2012(rocks) *What *WHO TOOK IT OFF *Oh nevermind. *Other wiki. *Apologies. *5:14Arya ElfXD *5:14CougarsRockArya, which guy on here would ya rather give a nice big smooch on the lips to? Jerek, Sam, or Rocks? *5:14StarwarsRocks2012Ignore me. *Ooooh! *5:14CougarsRock *5:14Samdudeman120lol *Rocks *5:14StarwarsRocks2012Me, because I'm not human. *5:14Arya ElfOhmai. *5:14CougarsRockand Rocks doesn't count as "Poopoo bird" *5:14StarwarsRocks2012Dang it *So real life Rocks. *Fine then. *5:15Arya ElfRocks. *5:15StarwarsRocks2012What the what now? *5:15CougarsRock *5:15StarwarsRocks2012Why thank you, Arya. **Bows* *5:15CougarsRock *5:15Arya ElfTurtle would murder me if I kissed Sam, and... *5:15Samdudeman120lol *5:15Arya ElfI don't want to kiss Jerek. *5:15StarwarsRocks2012But you wanna kiss me. *5:15CougarsRocki'll take the pain for him. *Ouch *5:15Samdudeman120Or me, for some reason *5:15Arya ElfNo, I wanna kiss Dack. :3 *5:16StarwarsRocks2012Turtle would kill her, Sam. *5:16CougarsRockhe'd be blushing a ton if he were here right now *@Arya *5:16StarwarsRocks2012Dack, or Jerek? *5:16CougarsRockDack *5:16StarwarsRocks2012Yup. *Your turn, Arya. *5:16CougarsRock^ *5:16JerekShay'llYou wanna kiss me? *5:16StarwarsRocks2012LOL *5:16CougarsRockxD *5:16JerekShay'll@Arya *5:16StarwarsRocks2012Heyo, Jerek. *5:17CougarsRocknice timing, Jer'ika *5:17StarwarsRocks2012No, she DON'T wanna kiss you, man. *5:17CougarsRock^ *5:17Arya ElfLOL. XD *5:17CougarsRockshe wants to kiss Dack, if he were here *5:17StarwarsRocks2012But he's not, so I get the smooch. *5:17Arya ElfCuz Dack is cute. :3 *5:17JerekShay'll *5:17Arya ElfLike Leo. *5:17StarwarsRocks2012If only you have seen me. * *5:17CougarsRock *5:17Arya ElfOkay, Jerek! *Tord? *5:18StarwarsRocks2012GAH * *RepComCustoms. has joined the chat. *5:18StarwarsRocks2012Howdy, Rep. *You so bad at Black Ops. XD *5:18RepComCustoms.Rocks *I know *5:18CougarsRockREP *5:18StarwarsRocks2012 *5:18RepComCustoms.It was awesome though. *Hello. *5:18Samdudeman120lol *5:18StarwarsRocks2012I always do great. *5:18CougarsRockwe iz playing T or D *5:18RepComCustoms.Uh oh. *5:18StarwarsRocks2012A bad game is 15-10. * *5:19CougarsRockI LOVE T OR D >:3 *5:19RepComCustoms.A good game for me....11-27 *5:19StarwarsRocks2012Oh my. *5:19Arya ElfJEREK! *Tord? *5:19StarwarsRocks2012That's a horrendous game for me. *5:19RepComCustoms.MP5K Suppressed *5:19StarwarsRocks2012AK suppressed. *5:19RepComCustoms.Best little gun so far :3 *5:19Arya ElfWhat? *5:19Samdudeman120Somebody ask me sumfin *5:19Arya ElfWhat about AK? *5:20CougarsRockARYA ASK HIM *5:20StarwarsRocks2012AK-47 *5:20CougarsRock *5:20StarwarsRocks2012Ask me somethin'. *5:20Arya Elf *Sam, *5:20CougarsRock *5:20StarwarsRocks2012Gosh dang it. * *5:20Arya Elfwould you rather hurt Turtle or commit suicide? *Rocks, *5:20StarwarsRocks2012Oooh *5:20RepComCustoms.Wtb? *5:20CougarsRockik the answer *5:20RepComCustoms.lolwut? *5:20Arya Elfwould you rather never see your Poopoo childrens, *5:20CougarsRockxD *5:20Arya Elf* ever again *5:20Samdudeman120Arya, really? *5:21StarwarsRocks2012OR *5:21RepComCustoms.This is "Would You Rather" not T or D. *5:21Arya Elfor live off of dog meat for the rest of your life? *5:21CougarsRock @Rep *5:21Arya ElfThey said to ask them something? ** . *5:21StarwarsRocks2012Never see my Poopoo children ever again *5:21Arya ElfLOL, Rocks. XD *5:21CougarsRockwow, Rocks, you're such a raven *5:21Samdudeman120I would rather hurt A turtle, *5:21StarwarsRocks2012Plot twist: *5:21CougarsRock *@Sam *5:22Arya ElfNot A turtle. *5:22StarwarsRocks2012I don't have kids. *5:22RepComCustoms.Sam *5:22Arya ElfSuperseaturtle. *5:22RepComCustoms.THE Turtle *5:22CougarsRock *5:22StarwarsRocks2012Hurt her in what way? *Just like, a jab in the arm? *Or emotional pain? *5:22Arya ElfLike, emotionally. *5:22RepComCustoms.That's the question. *5:22StarwarsRocks2012Oh. *How bad? *5:22CougarsRock *5:22StarwarsRocks2012Like, scarred for life, or she'll get over it within a day? *5:22Samdudeman120Um.... *Well, its a sin to do either one... *5:22Arya ElfNot sure :3 *5:22RepComCustoms.Poor Turtle. *5:23Samdudeman120I'd rather have someone excecute me. *5:23Arya ElfWell, *5:23StarwarsRocks2012She'd get over it within a day and love you again, Sam. *Gosh dang it. *5:23Arya Elfso is stripping *5:23CougarsRockxDDDD *5:23StarwarsRocks2012XD *5:23CougarsRockSam, your turn *5:23StarwarsRocks2012We play "Would you Rather" now. *It has evolved into that. *5:24CougarsRockhow about "Would you rather" and T or D mixed *5:24RepComCustoms. *5:24StarwarsRocks2012Sammy boy, it's your turn. *5:24RepComCustoms. *5:24CougarsRock *5:24Samdudeman120My turn... *Hmm... *5:25RepComCustoms. *5:25Samdudeman120Arya, T or D *5:25StarwarsRocks2012 *5:25Arya ElfGAH, D. *But nothing IRL. *Or Avvi. *5:25CougarsRock *5:25Arya ElfI don't want to scrub out the toilet with my toothbrush, thank you. *5:26CougarsRock *5:26Samdudeman120Okay... *5:26CougarsRock *5:26StarwarsRocks2012Then scrub out your toothbrush with your toilet. *5:26CougarsRock*Sam rethinks question* P ** *5:27Arya ElfXD *5:27Samdudeman120I dare you to make a message on your wall about the stupidity of intelligence. Legit *5:27Arya ElfThat's IRL, Rocks. *Wait, what? *5:27StarwarsRocks2012So? *5:27CougarsRock *5:27Arya Elf...How is that even... *5:27StarwarsRocks2012XD *5:27Samdudeman120I. Don't. Know. *5:27Arya ElfI will do that. *Fine. *Rocks, Tord? *5:27Samdudeman120RIGHTNOW. *5:27StarwarsRocks2012I want dare today. *I'm goin' bold. *Nothin *Oops *5:28CougarsRockBOLD *5:28StarwarsRocks2012Nothing IRL or Avatar changy. *5:28RepComCustoms. *5:28StarwarsRocks2012Does this work: /bold/ *Nope *Doesn't work *5:29Arya ElfXD *5:29StarwarsRocks2012A'ight. *What's my dare. *5:30CougarsRockhurry up, i gtg soon *5:30Arya ElfRocks, go to LMBW, and propose to the girl named Chipika. *In PM. *5:30StarwarsRocks2012A'ight. *5:30CougarsRock *SHES CRAZY *5:30Arya ElfAnd then put it here. *5:30Samdudeman120lol *Cool. *5:30Arya ElfShe'll most likely throw an axe at her. *And you're not allowed to tell her that it's a dare. *Or that I set you up to do it. *5:31CougarsRockRocks, ask me a question when ya come back :3 *JerekShay'll has left the chat. *5:31StarwarsRocks2012Too late, Arya. *5:31CougarsRock *5:31StarwarsRocks2012All done *5:31Arya ElfWhat, Rocks? O_O *5:31StarwarsRocks2012She said "G'day" *So yeah. *5:31CougarsRock *JerekShay'll has joined the chat. *5:32Arya Elf...Really? *5:32StarwarsRocks2012Also I told her it was a dare by you. *5:32Arya ElfThat's all she said? *5:32StarwarsRocks2012Before you told me not to. *5:32Arya ElfGAHH, I hate you. *5:32StarwarsRocks2012 *I thought... I thought you loved me... *5:32CougarsRockawww, poor Rocks *5:32Arya Elf*Cries* *5:32Samdudeman120No, she loves Michal Goobian more. *5:33StarwarsRocks2012I feel like a dog that just got accidentally kicked by his owner, but doesn't know that his owner didn't mean to. *5:33Samdudeman120I ge tthat all the time *5:33StarwarsRocks2012I feel rejected. *5:33CougarsRock @Sam *5:33StarwarsRocks2012A'ight. *MLU, T or D *Er. *Would you rather or D *5:33CougarsRockT * *5:34StarwarsRocks2012Would you rather eat horse meat or dog meat. *5:34CougarsRockHorse meat, i love dogs too much :3 *5:34StarwarsRocks2012 *Your turn *5:34CougarsRock *Rep, ya there? P ** *5:34Samdudeman120This is Rocks knew poopoo bird emote: 0^0 *5:34StarwarsRocks2012 *5:34RepComCustoms.I am *5:34StarwarsRocks2012I like that. *0^0 * *5:34Samdudeman120lol *5:35RepComCustoms.I will not do anything that involves interacting with people irl. *5:35StarwarsRocks2012I like the actual emote on the other wiki more. *5:35CougarsRocknope, nothing with people that ya know IRL *5:35Samdudeman120Eh, whatever. I was not destined to be an emote designer. *5:35CougarsRock *5:35StarwarsRocks2012 *5:35RepComCustoms.Or any people. *I dislike most people. *5:35Arya ElfMichal Goobian? *5:35StarwarsRocks2012GOOB! *5:35CougarsRockach, that takes the fun out of it *5:35Samdudeman120*Michael Goobian *5:35CougarsRockeven us, Rep? *5:35RepComCustoms.I'm not a people person *No, because you are internet people. *5:36Arya ElfThat's what you said. *Exactly how you said it. *5:36StarwarsRocks2012From that one movie. *Goob! *5:36Samdudeman120I forgot the E *5:36CougarsRockit has to do w/ internet people, not people ya know irl *so t or d, Rep? *5:37RepComCustoms. *D. *5:37StarwarsRocks2012Oooh! *Goin' BOLD! *5:37RepComCustoms.Dern straight. *5:37CougarsRockok *5:38Arya ElfChip is looking for me. O_O *SHI- GAH! * Category:Blog posts